


Gorgeus

by saralance



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saralance/pseuds/saralance
Summary: You look at her again.Her eyes are not blue. Not the ocean blue, not the dark blue or light blue that everyone seems to love so much.They’re not blue but they’re beautiful, more beautiful than every other eyes in this world. And they can speak.There was a time when you could easily read those looks.Now you don’t really know what they’re saying.





	Gorgeus

The bar. The crowd. The drinks.   
You don’t know how many you had, but seeing the looks on your friends’ faces you know you’re not the only one.  
It was Emma idea to go out and have fun together, after everything you’ve been trough in the past months ━ well, years actually ━she thinks you all deserve a little time off and you agree.  
The other girls think that too apparently.   
Snow is laughing at something Emma said. Something you really didn’t get because you are too focused on the two girls who are holding their hands over the table.   
You should be happy for Ruby, finally she found someone to love and who loves her as much as she deserves. You can see it trough Dorothy’s eyes, in the way they shine every time Ruby is looking at her. Or how they gently touch each other maybe too often.  You should be happy for her.  
And grateful that she is been able to come back to Storybooke a few days ago.   
“Oh I love this song!” Emma says, interrupting your thoughts. “Who dance with me?”   
You shake your head, not feeling in the mood for stand up and dance. But you don’t have the time for feeling guilty because Snow, Dorothy and even Zelena go with her.   
So that means you are left with Ruby and Regina. You think you’d never say that but you’re so grateful for Regina’s presence right now.   
The two woman start doing small talks while you’re staring at your glass, almost empty, the lyrics of a song you’ve never heard before worm its way through your mind.

_You should take it as a compliment  
_ _That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk_

You remember a moment during this night when you laugh at something Rubysaid. It was the way the words left her mouth, bubbling and giggling e you couldn’t stop yourself from saying something you regretted a second later.   
  
_You should think about the consequence  
_ _Of your magnetic field being a little too strong  
  
_ Oh yeah, she never thinks about staff like that and yet, you think she’s somehow aware of it.  
  
 _And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us  
_ _He's in the club doing, I don't know what  
_ _You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much  
  
_ An husband, actually.  
Wait. Why are you correcting the song?  
  
 _Whisky on ice.  
_ _Sunset and Vine  
_ _You've ruined my life, by not being mine  
_  
You’re laughing now, because that seems so true.  
It’s possible that you’re aware of the curios looking of the other two woman sitting at your table but you don’t really care.   
You take the last sip of your drink and, closing your eyes, you listen.  
  
 _You're so gorgeous  
_ _I can't say anything to your face  
_ _'Cause look at your face  
_ _And I'm so furious  
_ _At you for making me feel this way  
_ _But, what can I say?  
_ _You're gorgeous  
  
_ When your eyes open again, the first thing you see is someone staring at you. Two green eyes, big and filled with something you don’t really understand.  
Concern.  
Sadness.  
Regret.  
Maybe all of them.  
  
 _You should take it as a compliment  
_ _That I'm talking to everyone here but you  
  
_ Now those eyes are grinning, like she knows what you’re thinking about because she’s doing the same thing.  
Since you’ve gotten in the bar you have never talked to her.   
Of course you said hi, because you’re polite and kind, but nothing else. You were careful to keep yourself occupied talking to Snow about the poor animals that everyday are killed to fill everyone’s stomach, or with Zelena who spent literally twenty minutes insulting the technology that she really doesn’t know how to use.   
  
_And you should think about the consequence  
_ _Of you touching my hand in the darkened room  
  
_ You remember.  
Years ago. The library. A blackout in the entire city. Ruby taking your hands. Lips touching other’s lips. And the shadow of what could have happened.  
  
 _If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her  
_ _But if you're single that's honestly worse  
_ _'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts  
  
_ Now you don’t want to listen to this song anymore.  
It hurts because you know that the singer is telling the truth, your truth.  
You always wanted the best for Ruby.  
For her to find love, and happiness, and peace with herself.  
Now she has all of it, so why aren’t you happy for her?  
  
 _Ocean blue eyes looking in mine  
_ _I feel like I might sink and drown and die  
  
_ You look at her again.  
Her eyes are not blue. Not the ocean blue, not the dark blue or light blue that everyone seems to love so much.  
They’re not blue but they’re beautiful, more beautiful than every other eyes in this world. And they can speak.   
There was a time when you could easily read those looks.   
If she was angry they were of a deep-black green.  
When she was happy, they shine and their color made you think about the tree and the forest and freedom.  
In those moments when the wolf was trying to take advantage, her eyes turned in this pure bright gold, and they were stronger and alert.  
Now you don’t really know what they’re saying.   
  
_You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
_ _There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
_ _You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
  
_ You take the glass, that you’re still holding in your hand, to your lips just to find it empty.  
Damn it.  
You know you probably had enough tonight, but still you need something to get over this entire situation.  
You stand up abruptly and go for the door. Once you’re outside you breathe, and everything seems to stop. The world is not spinning anymore but the empty space you feel inside your chest stays exactly there.  
You lean on the wall behind you, head up to watch at the sky. It’s a beautiful night with a lot of stars and the moon ━  
You know what time of the month is it. The full moon was barely a week ago and you start wondering what Ruby did.  
And what Ruby does now during those nights.  
Is she still running in the woods before curling up and enjoy the night?  
Is she spending her time with Dorothy as she was used to do with you before you fell apart?  
“I don’t.” A voice comes from your right and when you turn your head you can see Ruby standing there, the hands in her pockets and a small smile in her face. It’s one of those smiles that don’t reach her eyes. “I don’t.” She repeats and the look on your face has to be confused because then she adds, “My time during the full moon.”  
You open your mouth. Were you thinking out loud?  
“I usually howl and eat and you know, run..” She continues, taking an hesitant step towards you. “I don’t feel like ━ I only came to you in those night. I think the wolf likes you too. It still does, that’s why sometimes I wake up in different places. I think it’s looking for you.”  
You stare at her, raised eyebrows and your mind blank. You don’t know what to say and she understands ━ of course she does, she always did. “You don’t have to say anything, Just.. Sometimes I think about where we could have been if we, you know, didn’t mess up.”  
And with that she heads back in the pub.  
This night is not going the way you expected it.  
You wait another minute, pulling yourself back in place, before follows her. You open the door, step inside and all you can hear is another song playing from the dj spot.  
You know this one.   
  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
_ _For a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_  
  
Shit.  
You turn on your left, heading for the counter and asking for a long island ice tea.  
To face the rest of the night, you decided you need another drink.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so lately came back being obsessed with this ship.  
> I don't know how, nor why. But I was listen to this song and immediately thought about them and this sort of fic that doesn't have a specific timeline.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> PS: English is not my first language but I tried, so if there are come grammar mistake, please, forgive me.


End file.
